


Ren Vs Natsu

by MegKF



Series: Kyoko Vs Natsu [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sho Vs. Natsu. People asked for more so here it is. Kyoko deals with the aftermath of what happened in Sho vs. Natsu. How will Ren react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren Vs Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> Skip Beat! belongs to Hakusensha (Japan) and Viz (USA). No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.
> 
> Warning: Possible spoilers through Volume 26.
> 
> Sequel to: Sho Vs. Natsu

Ren Tsuruga was confused. Kyoko was avoiding him. He didn't know why. Normally when something was bothering her she tended to seek him out, unless he was the cause of her problem and he didn't see how he could be. He was pretty sure several people on the Dark Moon set had started to notice that something was bothering her too. She wasn't having any trouble with her scenes, apparently she was taking all the advice he'd given her in the past seriously, but when she wasn't in character as Mio she was just acting odd. Like right now.

Ren and his manager, Yukihito Yashiro, were both staring at Kyoko. She was bent over herself, her face the face of doom and she was very deliberately looking away, which wasn't useful since they were in the private room used for makeup and there were mirrors everywhere. Yashiro looked at Ren trying to figure out what to do.

"Mogami-san? Is something wrong?" Ren asked sounding very normal to Yashiro who all but gaped at him, something HAD to be wrong.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko said trying not to look at Ren and finally decided to look at the floor.

"For what?"

"I was at TBM studios the other day and ran into Sho," Kyoko mumbled.

Ren's eyes darkened, "He didn't kiss you again!"

"No! I protected my lips!" Kyoko looked up imploringly from the floor where she was sitting. "Only I did it as Natsu…"

Ren looked at Kyoko confused as she returned her gaze to the floor. If Sho didn't kiss her what was wrong?

"And this is bad?"

"It's just! … What she said! … What I said! You're going to hate me again!"

"I'm not going to hate you. What did she say?"

"I can't! I just can't say it!"

"… Can Natsu tell me what she said?"

Kyoko looked up again, appearing so lost that Ren had to force himself to not join her on the floor and pull her into a hug, that would probably freak her out more than she was now. Kyoko bit her lip, she really needed Tsuruga-san to know what she said, just in case Sho said anything. If Tsuruga-san's perfect image was spoiled because of her, especially if it was because he didn't know rumors might be starting…

Natsu rose to her feet gracefully. Straightening out her appearance, Kyoko had only finished removing all the Mio makeup when Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san had arrived, she paused a moment before looking up at Ren.

"Kyoko is a tad upset with me. I may have said some things, all true mind you, that taken out of context might cause some inaccurate conclusions to have been reached."

"What?"

Natsu gently pushed her hair behind her ear before letting her right hand fall gently to form a fist in front of her chest. "I might have told Sho Fuwa a few things." Natsu raised her index finger, "You're better than him." She raised her middle finger, "I've slept in your apartment." A third finger joined the others, "You've got a big bed." A fourth finger rose, "I've enjoyed your bathtub, I didn't even mentioned that you'd suggested my long soak because you thought I might be sore." Natsu uncurled her thumb so that all five digits were spread out on display, "And that I've seen you naked."

Yashiro's mouth dropped open, he knew or suspected about 1 through 4, but when did Kyoko ever see Ren naked! His gaze flickered back and forth between the two actors. Ren wasn't doing much better than Yashiro, although he looked fine. Those five statements, even just mentioning two of them might make someone think Ren and Kyoko were lovers, which was probably the reason Kyoko was upset. Ren took a deep breath. Natsu watched him calmly, both of her arms now resting by her side. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I doubt Sho will do anything for awhile, he'll stew and probably do something stupid like he did on Valentine's Day when he thought I was dating the Beagle. I shouldn't have any trouble taking him down if he does something, but Kyoko is worried about rumors and feels badly for possibly damaging your reputation." Natsu paused, tilting her head to the side for a moment, "And sort of taking advantage of you."

"Mogami-san," Ren actually wasn't sure how to deal with this, this wasn't anything he would have ever thought might happen. "The President would probably like it if rumors like this started."

"What?" Yashiro said speaking for the first time.

"He's admitted that the lack of rumors about me has actually disappointed him. You know how he is."

Natsu giggled softly, "Yes. That is like him. You'd probably be able to weather any rumors safely. Though I probably wouldn't." Natsu frowned as the thought occurred to her.

"We're some of his favorites, he'd stop any rumors from damaging our reputations, unless he thought it would help you with the Love Me section, which I doubt he'd think."

"Hm… And you're alright if Sho thinks something might have happened between us? I will admit that him thinking that kiss he gave me wasn't my first in any way brings me joy."

"If it helps protect you from Sho Fuwa for awhile."

"Thank you," Natsu smiled beautifully. Yashiro thought his heart might have skipped a beat or two and she wasn't even smiling at him. If it did that to him, what might it have done to Ren? Natsu took another step up so only a few inches separated her from Ren, quickly she reached up and pulled a surprised Ren down by his shoulders, and kissed him. Ren froze for a moment but before he could kiss her back Natsu froze.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kyoko said backing up, she reached back grabbing her bag and ran out of the room, the door slamming open against the wall in her hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010. 2 days after Sho Vs Natsu because so many people wanted more~


End file.
